


this moment

by you_makemyday



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, sehyoon is just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_makemyday/pseuds/you_makemyday
Summary: sehyoon's just so whipped for byeongkwan





	this moment

sehyoon sat on the couch, rays of sun creeping through the window and onto his face, byeongkwan's head resting on his legs.

the scene wasn't all that uncommon, but this time it felt different. 

two cold, half finished cups of tea rested on the tiny table beside the couch, the tv was still on, but the volume's been turned off.

lately, things between byeongkwan and him had been different. they didn't need to address it, the shift in their relationship, they both felt it, and they both knew the other felt it too.

sehyoon looked at byeongkwan, who was asleep on hip lap, and just wished to stay on this moment forever, to freeze time, to don't ever have to come out of that still frame.

now, the sunlight was hitting byeongkwan's face. his skin seemed to be glowing, his eyelashes resting on his cheekbones. sehyoon ran his fingers through his cheek, before finding their way onto his soft hair.

suddenly, three words popped onto his head. those three words he used to run from, now didn't seem all that scary. they felt just in place, like they were meant for this exact moment. when he said them out loud, falling on the sleeping boy's ears, they didn't feel wrong on his mouth, and he kind of wished the boy who they were meant for wasn't asleep. 

he wished to see how his eyes would spark up just hearing those words, like they were suddenly being filled with thousands of stars. hell, they looked like the entire galaxy was inside them.

he wished to capture this feeling, in this moment, someway, somehow.

the sunlight was gone now, the room was getting chilly, and he thought he heard byeongkwan's tummy rumble. the moment was gone. the feeling was still in his chest.

gently, very gently, he shook byeongkwan, whispering his name, until he woke up. when sehyoon saw the look of pure confusion on the other's face his heart nearly beat out of his chest. his hair, where it had been resting on his legs, was all ruffled up, sticking up in every other way.

the adoration sehyoon felt in that moment had his knees buckling even though he was sitting.

getting his mind back on track, he stood up, making byeongkwan sit up in the process.  
-are you hungry?- he asked the still half-asleep boy, who just made a noise of confirmation. - alright, let's go.

he grabbed the boy's hand, making him stand up. they were now standing face to face, looking into eachother's eyes.

in that moment, he remembered those three words that make his chest fill with something that feels like sunshine and butterflies. this time, though, when he said them, they were met with a giggly half-asleep boy, and his blinding smile.

**Author's Note:**

> para lourdes <3
> 
> i'm sorry if this was terrible !! this is my first fic ever but i hope you liked it ~


End file.
